


Taken from me, used as blackmail against me

by Sylphid



Series: Taken from [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And they're Takeshi's parents, Blackmail, F/M, Fluff, Takeshi yuuko and minako are high schoolers, Yuuri and Minako are devilish cohorts, Yuuri and viktor are in their thirties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphid/pseuds/Sylphid
Summary: Now that Takeshi and Yuuko are finally together, Yuuri thinks it's about time that they skate together too.Who ever said blackmail wasn't a viable parenting method?





	Taken from me, used as blackmail against me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma_and_orlando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/gifts).



> I got a request to kinda do a follow-up on a fic awhile back, so this is it? I apologize for taking so long xD
> 
> If you haven't read the first fic in this series (Taken from you, taken from me), I suggest going to read it first! Although I suppose it's not really necessary. As a note, Yuuri is Takeshi's dad, and Takeshi, Yuuko, and Minako are all in high school. Hope you enjoy (maybe? I dunno. it might not be funny at all. that would be a bit sad)

“So let me get this clear…” Takeshi pauses to rub his neck, which is quickly getting warmer and warmer. “You want me to pair skate. With Yuuko.”

Yuuri’s nod is that of a toddler: wrought with unbridled excitement.

“That sounds like an inherently bad idea,” Takeshi states, frowning.

“No, not at all!” Yuuri assures him, closing his eyes a little. “Papa and I did it way back when, and it really helped to solidify our relationship, both for us _and_ the world.”

Takeshi runs his hand through his hair, sighing. “If just one pair skate causes Yuuko and I to turn into you two, then I’m _definitely_ not doing it.”

“ _Takeeee_ ,” Yuuri whines, latching onto Takeshi’s arm in a decidedly un-adultish way. “You haven’t even considered what Yuuko would think of the idea!”

“I’m sure she’ll be against it too. Probably thinks it would be really embarrassing or something. Which it would,” Takeshi assures him.

Yuuri frowns, and it’s a frown that isn’t uncommon to Takeshi; he knows that Yuuri’s about to get his way, and he’s deathly afraid of how it’ll happen. Usually it’s just a guilt trip, which, Takeshi thinks he’s learned to handle. But every so often, Yuuri gets ahold of something so embarrassing, so _humiliating_ , that Takeshi can’t say no.

“I didn’t want to have to do this,” Yuuri starts, turning his gaze to the floor. 

Takeshi scoffs.

“But, desperate times call for blackmail,” he continues, not missing a beat.

To this day, I have no idea how Papa hasn’t seen this side of Dad.

“Isn’t blackmail illegal?” Takeshi mutters, rolling his eyes. “I could send you to jail for extortion.”

Yuuri waves his hand. “You love me too much.”

“You’re bluffing. You don’t have anything on me.”

“Is that so?”

Takeshi starts to sweat a little; of course Yuuri has blackmail material. It’s not even a question. He’s surprised that he even tried to call what clearly wasn’t a bluff.

“I recall a certain buzzcut a few years back--the Daddy haircut, as you called it. In conjunction with a muddy day and some pantless shenanigans, I managed to get a few pictures…”

“Twelve years ago is more than a few,” Takeshi groans, burying his face in his hands. “And I thought you agreed to never use those pictures against me!”

“I’m not using them against you!” Yuuri protests, his hands placed firmly on his hips. “I’m using them _for_ you.”

“Ah yes, I’m so glad you know how to teach _embarrassment_ \--”

“Humility!”

“Complete and utter shame,” Takeshi deadpans.

“Modesty!” Yuuri whines. “I’m only teaching you how to be a proper lover!”

_Using blackmail is the best way to be a “proper lover”?!_

Takeshi shakes his head. “Whatever. I know you won’t give those pictures to Yuuko. You’re not that cruel.”

Yuuri clicks his tongue and taps his foot on the rosewood panels underfoot. It’s rhythmic, the tapping that he makes, which indicates to Takeshi that he’s thinking. Plotting. It sets Takeshi’s hair on edge and unsettles his stomach. One more revealing quirk of Yuuri’s, one that’s indicative of his manipulative side. 

_Shit._

“Well yes, I suppose it would be downright unparentlike of me to do that.”

It’s coming, Yuuri’s plot--his big reveal of the plans he’s employing to take Takeshi down. 

It scares the hell out of Takeshi.

He puts a hand to his cheek in mock innocence. “But I can’t control what Minako does with the pictures.”

There it is--the knife that seeps slowly into his gut, that forces him to move in accordance with every whim and want that Yuuri possesses. Granted, it’s nowhere near that level of physical pain, and Yuuri is probably more akin to a sheepish puppeteer, but Takeshi still figures that the analogy is apt.

“Dad.”

Yuuri pretends not to have heard him. “And if you don’t ask Yuuko, then I’ll tell Minako to post it on her Instagram account.”

Takeshi scrunches up his nose. “You’re joking.”

“Oh, I never joke about love.”

Takeshi doesn’t think his hand has ever hit his own face so quickly as he groans.

* * *

“The moment you send those pictures to Yuuko is the moment I hack your Instagram account and wipe it from the face of the earth.”

Minako shrugs, apparently unfazed. “Those pictures are worth way more than my Insta.”

“I’ll dump so much sticky rice in your hair, you’ll have to cut it just like me in that picture.”

“An empty threat. If you did that, you could be reprimanded. Legally.”

Takeshi sighs. This is the one day of the week that Yuuko doesn’t join them for lunch. She’s always busy helping out in the library. And so, it’s the one day of the week Takeshi has to save his ass.

“So you’re just gonna give them to her, then?” Takeshi mumbles, staring at his food.

“Unless I’m persuaded to do otherwise…” She trails off, checking her nails for blemishes she knows aren’t there.

“Fine, I’ll ask Yuuko to pair skate with me!” he yells, picking up his chopsticks with renewed anger. “You all need to get off my case about that anyway.”

Minako smirks. “Oh, Takeshi. You’ll have to do much more for me if you don’t want Yuuko to see you naked, muddy, and bald.”

“I was four!” Takeshi complains.

“That’s no excuse for showing a lady your man parts before she’s ready--”

“You’re the one that’s showing it to her!”

Minako stands up from the table. “I want to see you ask her in person. And I want you to buy me more rice since I wasted so much dumping it on you.”

_That’s it? I thought she’d ask me for far worse._

“Dea--”

Minako holds up her hand. “Did I say I was finished?” Takeshi closes his mouth and grumbles. “You have to get that haircut again.”

Takeshi sighs. “No.”

Minako pouts, tilting her head. “Are you sure you won’t even consider it?”

“Positive.”

“Fine. You’ll do my homework for a month,” she offers, although it’s more of a command in Takeshi’s mind.

“Three days,” Takeshi counters.

“A week.”

“Deal.”

Minako extends her smile and flashes an impish grin. “Pleasure doing business with you, my friend.”

“Yeah, that’s we are. _Friends_. I have to remind myself of that every now and then,” Takeshi groans, closing his eyes.

* * *

Takeshi’s in no rush to confront Yuuko about pair skating, but Minako follows him like a hawk anyway, as though she’s worried that he won’t make good on his promises. He’s already done her homework, and the bag of rice he purchased is still in his backpack. There’s certainly more than one plan to get the rice in Minako’s hair as he walks around that day.

He finally turns around, sighing. “Look, I’ll get to it when I get to it, and I’ll let you know when it’s about to happen, but could you _please_ stop following me?”

“And risk you running away? Uh uh. Would you like me to send you a reminder of what’s at stake here?” she offers, whipping out her phone.

“That’s quite alright--”

“It’s done,” Minako finishes, pocketing her phone.

Takeshi’s pant pocket vibrates, and he sighs. “I’m not checking that.”

“Whatever. Just get it done.” She slinks away, not unlike a snake. 

_Are there any snakes in ballet? I need to make some recommendations to all the dance companies or whatever they are._

He shakes his head. If Minako wants to be all threatening, she can. Takeshi has no control over her actions. 

“Takeshi!” Yuuko’s voice bounces off the walls, greeting Takeshi with the same warmth as the smile she wears on her face. She gives a short little wave before jogging over.

“Yuu, how’s your day been?” Takeshi replies, slowing a little so Yuuko can catch up.

She shrugs, linking a hand with Takeshi’s own. “Fine, I guess. But better now!”

Takeshi chuckles. “Oh yeah? And why is that?”

“Minako said she had a surprise for me!”

Takeshi’s breath gets caught in his throat.

“W-What was that?” he asks, seeking confirmation that will only serve to close his airways even more.

“Minako wanted me.” She tilts her head. “It’s not anything out of the ordinary, besides the surprise part. Why are you so on edge?”

“N-No reason!” Takeshi stammers, desperately looking around to see where Minako was hiding. He spots her in the crowd, slightly covered by a corner. 

_You didn’t slink away at all. You just hid._

_You little devil, you--_

“Certainly doesn’t _seem_ like no reason,” Yuuko mutters, scratching her head. “Why are you so nervous?”

In the distance, Minako makes a pushing motion with her hands, as if she’s telling him to just get the damn thing over with. Which he should anyway, but being manipulated by Minako does a number to his self-esteem, and so it comes as no surprise to him that he’s hesitant.

“I-I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Takeshi says, rubbing the back of his warm, warm neck.

Yuuko frowns. “You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

“No!” Takeshi responds, maybe a little too loudly. “Never.”

“Alright,” Yuuko says with a laugh. “What’s the next worst thing then?”

Minako.

“It isn’t that bad, I’m just…” Takeshi sighs, “a little bit nervous about asking.”

“About…?” Yuuko coaxes, leaning up against Takeshi.

Takeshi sighs.

_Well, it’s now or never. Where never is the case that Minako screws me over with those pictures._

“Pair skating,” he finally huffs. “If you wanted to try pair skating. With me.”

Yuuko’s mouth makes a big ‘o’ before she erupts into laughter. It’s beautiful laughter, but it does bother Takeshi that she’s laughing at him, if only a little. “That’s all? I thought you were gonna ask me to be your ‘plus one’ to a funeral!”

“So you want to try it?” Takeshi continues, not totally sure of her answer.

“I’d love to,” she replies, getting on her toes to plant a kiss on Takeshi’s cheek. “But on that note, I’ve gotta get to class, and you should too!” She turns and runs off, backpack bouncing with her steps. “Love you, Take!”

“Love you too, Yuu!” he sends back with crinkled eyes.

Before he knows, there’s a presence beside him, and he gets slapped on the back. “There. Was that so hard?”

“Minako. I did what you asked. I want you to delete those photos in front of my eyes.” Takeshi is stalwart. He isn’t going to take any chances.

“Touchy, touchy… Rice first,” Minako demands with an outstretched hand. 

Takeshi puts on his bag to take out a familiar burlap sack. Handing it over, he sighs. “Happy?”

“Delighted.”

* * *

“Oh, Take, you have a message from Minako. I’ll read it for you--”

His heart stops, and his eyes go impossibly wide. “Yuuko, don’t!”

She brings both her hands to her mouth, and Takeshi’s phone falls to the ground. “Oh my god.” But the hands aren’t there to muffle screams.

They’re to conceal uncontrollable, joyous laughter.

Takeshi guesses he didn’t have to get so uptight about a couple of pictures from when he was four.


End file.
